AFTER ALL THIS
by Caz1
Summary: After the events of Per Manum, Mulder and Scully find their partnership has been distance, will they be able to sort it out,or will it comes to blows
1. Default Chapter

: After all this Chaper one :AFTER ALL THIS CHAPTER ONE  
  
BY Jade_Blue_Afterglow  
RATING :PG-13 (this part) NC-17 in later parts  
SPOLIERS: PER MANUM  
SUMMERY:After the events of Per Manum Mulder and Scully find that their   
partnership becomes distance, will they be able to sort it out, or will it come   
to blows  
DISCLAMER: Short and sweet Mulder and Scully don't belong to me, they belong to   
CC  
NOTES: This fanfiction doesn't follow season 8 at all just the important bits of   
Per Manum.And is set before season 8, It's set late Season 6 and in Season 7   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never give up a miracle", Mulder whispered. Silently sobbing, Scully pressed   
her lips against his cheek and then neck as he hugged her tightly.  
They stayed like that for more than five minutes, until Mulder felt the tears   
stop failing against his neck. Gently , he pulled away and looked up at Scully.   
Her eyes were red rimmed; she sniffed, as unshed tears lined her dark lashes.   
God he thought, she looked so downcast and downtrodden. He had never seen her   
like this, and it scared him "Scully," he asked with a horse voice. She looked   
at him, but he could tell she was a million miles away. "Yes." "Maybe I should   
stay the night keep you company." He didn't mean it in a sexually way. He just   
wanted to stay with her to make sure that she was okay. He didn't want to leave   
her not after all this. But Scully shook her head.  
"No it's okay. I'm just going to go straight to bed" she said softly, and Mulder   
felt the wall coming up around her, keeping him out once again. "Scully."   
"Mulder, please leave. I just need to be by myself right now. I promise I'll   
call you in the morning," she said gently touching his arm. Against his better   
judgement Mulder nodded. "If you need anything-anything at all, remember I'm   
just a phone call away" Mulder said. Scully give him a small smile, but to   
Mulder it looked more like a grimace. She opened the door for him and just   
before he stepped out into the hallway, he reached out and gently tucked a piece   
of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry Scully," he whispered, his hand grazing   
his cheek and he left.  
Scully closed the door as Mulder walked down the hallway. As soon as the door   
was closed, Scully let out a breath, pressed her back against the closed door.   
She scrubbed at her eyes with the palm of her hands, trying to stop the hot   
tears falling, but they still slipped free. Moving away from the door, she made   
her way into the bathroom, plugged the bath and twisted the taps adding more hot   
than cold water. Waiting for the bath to fill, she made her way into the kitchen   
and yanked open the fridge door. She took out the half empty bottle of red wine,   
and uncorking it raised the bottle to her lips, but stopped at the last moment.  
"This isn't me," she thought to herself. Never has she tried to drink away her   
problems, not even after Emily. She took a wineglass and poured out some of the   
wine.   
Switching the kitchen light, Scully made her way back in the bathroom to find   
the bath almost full. She stopped the taps, put down her wineglass and shed her   
clothing, leaving them in a messy pile.   
After lighting a few candles. She slipped a foot into the clear water, and   
brought it back out with a hiss. The water was very hot, but instead of reaching   
to turn on the cold tap on, Scully stepped into the water. She bit her lip   
against the pain as she slid into the water, her skin soon turning pink. She   
still didn't reach for the cold tap, sliding into the water until it touched her   
shoulder. She reached out and took the wine glass , raising it to her lips.   
Taking a drink she leaned back and closed her eyes.   
Her free hand reached under the water and skimmed across her flat stomach, that   
only a few hours ago held the promise of a new life, but was now empty. She   
stayed like that until the wineglass was empty, the water had cooled, letting it   
slip from her fingers to crash to the floor. Scully slid under the water, the   
water stinging her eyes, but she didn't close them.  
Under the water, she watched the candle light flicker. Lungs burning from the   
lack of air she didn't surface. She had read that drowning was the calmest way   
to die; that your body just slipped away. Just like falling asleep, Scully   
thought. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen but she still didn't surface. "It   
would be so easy just to close my eyes and slip away, "Scully thought as she let   
her eyes slip shut....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Go to Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	2. Chapter Two

: After all this Chapter 2 :AFTER ALL THIS CHAPTER TWO  
  
BY Jade_Blue_Afterglow  
RATING :PG-13 (this part) NC-17 in later parts  
SPOLIERS: PER MANUM  
SUMMERY:After the events of Per Manum Mulder and Scully find that their   
partnership becomes distance, will they be able to sort it out, or will it come   
to blows  
DISCLAMER: Short and sweet Mulder and Scully don't belong to me, they belong to   
CC  
NOTES: This fanfiction doesn't follow season 8 at all just the important bits of   
Per Manum.And is set before season 8, It's set late Season 6 and in Season 7 So   
no Doggett (Is that bad or good :P )  
  
  
  
Mulder felt the door close behind him suddenly feeling useless. He needed to do   
something for Scully, but she had made it quite clear that she wanted to deal   
with this in her own way. Glancing at the closed door. Mulder slowly made his   
way out to his car.  
His mind was on Scully as put the key in the ignition but stopped and looked up   
at the windows that belonged to Scully's apartment. A light came on in the   
window he knew was in her kitchen; a few minutes later it went off.  
Deciding that HE had to speak to her, Mulder got out of the car and made his way   
back up to her apartment, but he hesitated at her door. What if she need some   
time to herself, he thought to himself?  
He shook his head--it didn't mean that she had to shut herself off completely.   
Making his mind up, Mulder rapped his hand against the wooden door, but there   
was no answer  
"Scully, it's me" he called, knocking again. He waited for more than a minute   
for an answer but none came. Mulder decided to use his key and entered the   
apartment. The room he stood in was dark and empty. Moving thought the apartment   
Mulder saw pale light flickering under the bathroom door. Mulder rapped softly   
on the door and called her name, but again there was no answer.  
Mulder could feel terror start to creep over his skin like vines around a ruin   
"Scully" he called again "She wouldn't do something stupid would she"? He   
muttered to himself. Mulder rattled the door handle, only to have the door swing   
open. Mulder searched the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the   
broken wineglass. A few drops of red wine that marked the floor towel, and to   
him it looked like drops of blood.  
"Oh god, please no" he said racing towards the tub and falling to his knees in   
front of it. Scully lay under the water; eyes closed and still, like some   
macabre Snow White. Mulder plunged his hands in the water, praying to whatever   
god was up there that he wasn't too late. His hands gripped at her wet   
shoulders, intending to pull her out of the water.  
Suddenly, Scully's eyes shot open and he fell backwards in shock. He watched   
with wide eyes as Scully pulled herself out of the water and leaned over the   
side of the tub, coughing and sputtering.  
After a while she got her breath back. Her eyes shot to Mulder who was looking   
quite shaken."Mulder what the fuck are you doing stalking around my apartment,   
you give me a fright" Mulder who was still sitting on the floor where he had   
fallen shook his head "I was concerned about you," Mulder said, still sitting on   
the floor and shaking his head  
"Does that mean you have to invade my privacy? I could have been doing   
anything." "I can see that" Mulder said pointing to the broken wineglass.   
Scully's eyes narrowed."What's that suppose to mean?" "You suppose to bathe in   
the water not under it." "Just what are you trying to say Mulder, that I was   
committing suicide" Mulder heard the venom in Scully's voice. "If you ask me, it   
looked exactly like it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth. Mulder   
instantly regretted saying them.  
"Scully I'm sorry" he said getting to his feet and moving towards the tub, but   
Scully stopped with a look  
"Leave," she said. She watched as Mulder blinked as if he didn't hear what she   
just said. "Scul-." "I said leave, GOD DAMN IT" She watched his face crumble as   
he turned around and left the bathroom. A couple of seconds later, she heard the   
front door slam closed, then there was silence.  
  
  
  
Go to Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


End file.
